20 Years Since the War Began
by ThePizziaMan
Summary: Doctor Halsley once said "...my spartans our are next step...our destiny as a species". However the next evolution of Humanity already exist. The Fortress world Sarutobi may have fallen. But Battle Group Konoha 6 is out for revenge... NOTE: this is only a oneshot to inspire.


Sup People this was a idea floating around my mind for a while that has been distracting me from updating my other story so I just wanted to get this out of my head. Anyway this is only a oneshot. Every single Naruto and Halo crossover always has him becoming a Spartan or some other spec ops. Or he is Godly powerful with hs Harem seeing to his every whim. So I wanted to write something that other writers could get inspiration from. So I don't mind anything from this oneshot is used, as long as I get credit for it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Halo or Naruto.

Key:

'Thoughts'

'Speaking'

* * *

**13:00 May 10, 2545 **

**Colony of Actium**

**UNSC Ground Command**

"Colonel Akono are you sure we should go with this plan?" a Marine questioned as he looked over the plan on his data pad. The plan called for an all out assault to plant 3 Havoc Tactical nukes in Covenant controlled territory and dentate them. A suicide mission, but it would buy time for the UNSC "We have no choice." Akono replied as he walked out the building with his officers following. As Akono walked through the camp. He memorized every grim face. Akono wanted to remember each soldier, whose life was most certainly going to today to give time for the rest of the UNSC. Akono cursed the Covenant. 'So many lives spent just because their leaders deemed us unfit to live' Akono thought.

Reaching his warthog in the middle of camp. Ackono jumped on top of it as his officers yelled for the camp to come to attention. Ackono absently noticed that every single soldier saluted. It was understandable considering that this was certainly going to be their last act. It was commendable that every single man or woman was ready to give their life to give the rest of the UNSC time.

Taking a deep breath Ackono began his speech to the 12,000 men and women under his control. "_Let no one here question our place in human history. That we are here right now is not a coincidence or accident. It is our fate. And this war, our birthright, our legacy. Our generation was born to fight the Covenant, and you, my fellow soldiers, were born for this very day. Today the enemy will hear the roar of humanity, and they will fear us._"

Everyone erupted into cheers as they realized the impact they were going to have on the survival of humanity. "Now every one. Mount up!" Ackono yelled as people rushed to their stations. 'I can only hope that future generations will remember our sacrifice' Ackono thought as he sat shotgun on the warthog. A few minutes later Ackono was about to give the order to move out came through the radio. "Strange...I'm pretty sure we're all thats left on the planet." Ackono muttered as his diver adjusted the frequency.

"...zzzzzzzt...This is Battle Group Konoha 6...zzzzzzzttt...Is anyone receiving...zzzzttt..." A voice came trough the radio. 'What is one of the home fleets of Planet Sarutobi doing here? I thought they were all destroyed a year ago...when Sarutobi fell.' Ackono thought. "This is Colonel Ackono of the 53rd Armored division. I'm reading you." Ackono replied. "This is Vice-Admiral Naruto Uzumaki in the Mark-3 Halcyon class Heavy Cruiser Myōboku. Good to see your still alive Colonel."

"Glad to see you here sir. We were just about to move out" Ackono replied as he started to access the current situation. "Get ready for relief Colonel. Your digging in for a slugfest. No Heroics today Colonel." Naruto said through the radio. "Of course sir" Ackono said as he smiled for the first time since the Covenant Armada arrived in the system.

"I'm assuming that everyone heard that!" Ackono yelled out as he once gain climbed on top of the hood of the warthog. "Sir!" the soldiers yelled out in joy. "Then what the fuck are you people standing around for!? Get the defenses set up!" Ackono said as he smirked. As his men got ready Ackono could only smile as he remembered all the victories the advance fleets of Planet Sarutobi achieved. With one of the UNSC's most powerful fleets in the system. Their future didn't seem so bleak.

* * *

**50,000Km away from Actium**

"Bring the crew into battle stations. Raise Chakra Shields. Bring the MAC online. Have the fleet assume formation 5" Naruto called out from his chair in the bridge. The Bridge shook as it went deeper in to armor belt of the ship. The windows that were once looking out into the stars were replaced by monitors. The Bridge shook one last time as it settled inside the ship.

Feeling the slight drain of his Charka, signifying the activation of the shields. Naruto heard the rest of the fleet calling out their ready positions. "Marathon-class Cruiser Hyūga-3 ready." "Marathon-class Cruiser Hyūga-4 ready" "Marathon-class Cruiser Uchiha-11 in position." "Paris-Class Frigate Blossom Ready" "Paris-Class Yamanaka-5 all set" "UNSC-Carrier Copy-Cat ready" Naruto heard as 13 other Paris-Class Frigates called out their status. "All ships...full burn ahead. Lets trash these bastards!"

* * *

Really short huh...

Anyway this wasn't really planned out so...

Review and tell me what you think of it.

Peace:)


End file.
